


I love you and I like you

by manycoloureddays



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Anya/Lexa, Minor Maya/Octavia Blake, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/pseuds/manycoloureddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Reyes, you are sooooo predictable,” Octavia giggled, shaking her head. Which, rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you and I like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackravenswing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackravenswing/gifts).



> happiest of happy days oh intrepid explorer! ♥ you muchly

Raven woke slowly; minutes passing between blinks yawns and stretches. Her head was throbbing and her throat dry; signs that Monty’s 23rd birthday bash the night before had gone well. Shifting around she realised the pressure on her back was not just the result of sleeping mostly upright on their shitty, falling to pieces couch all night, but a phone that didn’t belong. Digging around, she pulled it out, and discovered the reason she’d woken early [the too bright screen show 6.30am and she is pretty sure she’d only passed out three hours ago. and holy hell that’s bright!] is because the phone’s alarm had been going off for the past half hour. [who the hell sets an alarm for 6am on a Saturday morning.] Raven sat up gingerly, head pounding [fucking Monty and his fucking homebrew], and squinted angrily at the screen in front of her as Addicted to You started playing, too loud and upbeat. Again.

“Fuck,” she drew the syllable out long past coherence. Garbled noises- probably in protest of the continued disturbance- came from the corner of the room, where it appeared Octavia, Maya and Harper had collapsed in a heap the night before. Octavia was using Harper’s stomach as a pillow and had her legs curled underneath Maya’s, but after that Raven couldn’t tell where one girl ended and the other began. Seriously tempted to throw the phone across the room, owner be damned, and go back to sleep, back, neck and shoulders be damned, Raven rolled her eyes at the ceiling [because she is clearly a better person than that. being selfless at ass o’clock in the morning, Tia Rosa would be proud.] She swiped the cancel button and opened the phone [no password, seriously?]. The background image, a slightly blurry attempt at a selfie, showed a mess of blonde curls that seemed familiar. [last night was full of a lot of new people. but last night there was definitely a blonde.]

…

 

Denim shorts. Tight black tank. Loose blonde curls. Bellamy and the girl were twirling round the room, completely out of sync with the music, scattering balloons and people alike. Raven watched from her perch on the breakfast bar, mesmerised. They moved like a wild thing. They moved like they were extensions of each other. Raven had never seen anything like it.

“They look like they’re having sex, don’t they?” While she’d been watching [ _staring_ ], Octavia had managed to sneak up on her. Hooking her chin over her friend’s shoulder, eyes never straying from the couple, Raven nodded. “Ouch! Jeez woman, you’re chin’s pointy as fuck.” Octavia griped. Raven snorted. “And that’s an incredibly unattractive habit.”

“Have I ever told you how annoying three drink O is?” She turned in time to catch Octavia’s pout. Smirking she turned back to find Bellamy and the blonde on the floor in a fit of giggles, legs tangled, having apparently lost their footing. Watching the girl throw her head back Raven had a sudden urge to find out what her neck tasted like. What it would feel like to tangle her fingers in that hair. “Who  _is_  she?”

“Oh Reyes, you are sooooo predictable,” Octavia giggled, shaking her head. [which, rude. O was the one who only seemed to go for slightly dangerous looking and tattooed. at least until the whole Maya thing.] “You ever hear Bell talking about his high school nemesis?” She nodded. Bellamy could often be found, drunk or completely sober, regaling people with stories of his long rivalry turned epic friendship. Stories that, according to Octavia, had become greatly exaggerated over the years. “You know how I always say he makes shit up? That more often than not he’s going for dramatic effect?” She nodded again. “Well, I may have exaggerated his exaggeration. I mean, they by no means staged a revolution that overthrew the administration. And while she may have been cool enough to own a motorbike, he certainly wasn’t. But epic friendship and attempts to change the world did occur. That, my friend,” Octavia says, gesturing wildly with her beer “is the great and terrible Clarke Griffin. Bellamy’s nemesis turned partner in truly efficient, and often fucking terrifying, crime.” She waved the couple over and turned to Raven, adding as casually as can be, “And they’ve never had sex. You’re much more her type.”

 

…

 

Raven stood up slowly, arching her back until she heard it crack. Even when he was asleep at the other end of the couch, Bellamy managed to look disgruntled at the noise. [“cut it out Reyes, that can’t be good for you”. Bellamy Blake, the ultimate dad friend]. She tiptoed past Octavia, Maya and Harper, over Monty’s legs where they were jutting across the hall, nodded to Miller as he shuffled out of the bathroom, and slipped out the back door.

She opened Clarke’s call log. Bellamy [unhelpful- he was drooling on the couch], Wells [unhelpful- she’d never heard of him], a skull and crossbones emoji [unhelpful- and what the hell Clarke?], Montykins [cute but unhelpful- she could see him curling around Miller where he’d joined him on the floor] and Mother Dearest [jackpot!]. Raven vaguely recalled a conversation from the previous night involving Clarke staying at her mother’s house for a few weeks while she looked for a place of her own. She hit call. She could worry about talking to Clarke’s mum for the first time when she was majorly hungover and exhausted later. [or not at all. not at all sounded perfect.]

“Clarke?” The woman sounded confused. “Baby you just growled at me for attempting to wake you up. Are you okay?”

“Uh, not Clarke, Mrs Griffin. My, my name’s Raven. Your daughter left her phone at our house last night.”

“Ah, I see. That explains my daughter’s morning greeting.” She chuckled. “You live with Monty then? I think I can pick the phone up on my way in to work this morning. It’s not too far out of my way.” Raven knew it was probably best to agree. Clarke would need her phone as soon as possible. It was 2015 and everyone needed their phones as soon as possible. But Raven also knew that they hadn’t swapped numbers last night; that they hadn’t made plans to see each other again. And she knew she very much wanted to continue where they’d left off.

“No, I don’t want to put you out. If you could leave her a message? I’ll meet her at Octavia’s café around four?” Raven had thought she was being subtle until Clarke’s mum snorted politely. She’s not sure how, but it was a very polite snort. [nice going Reyes. real smooth.]

“I’ll leave a note for her. You have a nice day Raven. Maybe go back to sleep, you sound as exhausted and hungover as my daughter.”

“Thanks, Mrs-”

“Call me Abby, honey.”

“Thanks Abby.”

Instead of thinking too hard about accidentally revealing to Abby Griffin just how much she wanted to bang her daughter, Raven shuffled back inside. She headed towards her bed instead of the couch, only to find Jasper curled up at the end of it. [he’s cute when he’s sleeping. he should only ever be sleeping.] She pulled back the covers, managed not to kick Jasper as she stretched out the last few kinks in her back, and was out like a light in seconds.

 

…

 

            Raven had, on multiple occasions, by several people, been told she had no subtlety. In fact, by their last year of college Octavia was so sick of saying “Reyes you have no fucking chill” that she got a t-shirt made up. [Octavia was a bad friend though. a terrible, horrible, incredibly  _right_  bad friend.] Raven however felt that Octavia’s not so subtle attempts at matchmaking were way worse than anything she’d ever done. Sure, she was probably blindingly obvious about how much she wanted in Clarke’s pants. And as the night wore on, and Clarke continued to throw her head back in a full body laugh, or smile quietly while sending Raven looks out of the corner of her eye it had changed to ‘I want to know everything about you, and make you smile, and laugh, I mean your laugh is just fucking amazing, but what I want most of all is to hold your hand and cuddle watching reruns of Parks and Rec [and I still want in your pants]’, but at least in that scenario she was benefitting from the embarrassment in the long run [if it paid off]. Octavia were just being a really intense cupid. It was weird.

            “Hey Raven, tell Clarke about your internship.”

            “Hey Raven, tell Clarke about that time you nearly blew up the entire science building.”

            “Hey Clarke, Raven’s been wanting to get a tattoo for ages. You do mates rates, right?” [yeah, because she could sit still while Clarke was all up close and personal with her thigh. and Bellamy could walk past a bookshop without darting inside. and Miller could avoid making puns. yeah, sure.]

            In the end fate seemed to take pity on Raven. Maya came up behind Octavia, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek and giggling. [ _lightweight_ ]. Octavia chose that moment to declare loudly that ‘as gorgeous as that blue dress is babe, I’m pretty sure it’ll look better on my bedroom floor’. Bellamy shuddered, finished Raven’s half full beer in one gulp, and muttered something about going as ‘far away from O’s room as physically possible in your tiny ass house’.

            “So, wanna dance?” And really, Raven defied anyone to refuse Clarke when she looked at them like that. Casually raising her eyebrows, and biting her bottom lip, Clarke looked every inch the confident princess the Blake’s had told stories about. Raven nodded, and allowed Clarke to pull her into the crush of people using their threadbare living room carpet as a dance floor.

 

…

 

            “Raaaaaveeeeen,” Jasper groaned, draping his arm across his eyes. “Sun bright. Please. No.” He rolled over, off the end of the bed, and fell asleep almost instantly, curled up in the fetal position. [ _only_  ever be sleeping. sometimes that boy was more cat than human.] She threw what she assumed was a blanket, but could have been a coat, over him. [she can be considerate.}

            Raven studied her closet through half closed eyes. [a shower. a shower would make her feel more human.] Surely she had something that said ‘this is a date if you want it to be a date’. Mostly she went on dates at night. A tight black dress and red leather jacket looked good at night. During the day, especially hungover during the day, it screamed ‘I didn’t go home last night’. That was not exactly the look she wanted to cultivate. Jeans maybe? [does she even own jeans?] A nice summery dress? [she definitely didn’t own one of those.] She sighed. It was definitely time to raid Octavia’s wardrobe.

            She didn’t even make it halfway across the living room when the smell of coffee pulled her into the kitchen. Bellamy was manning the stove [making omelets. omelets and French toast? and bacon!], mug of coffee in hand, wearing nothing but Adventure Time boxers and holey pink socks. All in all the image was one of complete perfection. She made grabby hands at the mug in his hand, humming gratefully when he relinquished the beautiful, beautiful coffee.

            “There’s more coffee in the pot,” he pointed with a spatula. She nodded, and continued to drain his. Bellamy shook his head and shoved the spatula into her hand. “Here, don’t let it stick.” He shuffled past her, taking his mug, grabbing another two on his way to the pot, and filled them all. The mystery of the third mug was solved when Octavia danced in seconds later. [the Blake siblings had had a freaky sixth sense/homing beacon thing going on since she’d met them.] She looked brighter than she had any right to be considering the number of shots she’d done at 1.30 that morning. Then again, Octavia generally looked brighter and more ready to take on the world than anyone else. It was a thing.

            “Cheers Bell.” She smiled beatifically. “Best big brother ever.” Then, taking in the contents of the stove “hey, you didn’t have to cook breakfast. This isn’t your house. I’m pretty sure it’s Miller’s turn, actually.” Raven nodded in agreement, mouth too occupied with coffee to chime in verbally.

            “Do you really want eggs a la Nate this morning? Really? I lived with him for two years O. There’s a reason I cooked every meal that wasn’t take out the entire time.” [fair point. Miller no longer burnt everything he cooked. that the only compliment she could extend with regards to that particular skill. he _was_ very good at mixing and matching cereals though.] Octavia seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

            “So, Raven.” [uh oh.] “Was I right, or was I right?” And although it had mostly been Octavia’s plan, both Blakes grinned wolfishly.

            “Smug is not a good look on you Octavia Blake.” It shouldn’t have been physically possible, but Octavia’s grin got bigger.

            “Everything is a good look on me. And that deflection there? That means I was right!” Raven’s mind drifted back to last night. Last night and her hands and Clarke’s hips and. And really, there was no point in arguing with a Blake.

            “You were right.” Octavia punched the air, and proceeded to victory dance around the kitchen.

            “Damn right I was!” She twirled. [waaay too bright. waaay too much energy.] “You know what this means, right? If you end up with Clarke – and you will, I am never wrong about these things – you’ll be family! Raven Reyes, officially family! Oh I could cry.” She settled for a bone crushing hug.

            “Dude, I don’t know if she’s interested in dating. I don’t even know if she’s interested in hooking up sober.” Raven looked to Bellamy for help. He just stood there, flipping bacon, a much more subdued version of Octavia’s smile on his face.

            “Mmhmm. But like I said, no problem. I have good instincts about this sort of thing. I broke up with Lexa because I knew she and Anya were better suited; and had been pining after each other in a broody and pathetic way for years. Now they’re engaged. I was right about Monty and Miller. I’m right about you and Clarke. Trust me.” Octavia’s expression was more serious now, and Raven gulped. She’d met Clarke once. Sure she’d heard stories about her for years and thought she sounded pretty damn amazing. Sure she’d fallen – in that sudden and ridiculous way that people sometimes did – hook, line and sinker for her in a matter of minutes. But Octavia was talking like they were in love in a probably permanent sort of way. [okay, it wasn’t totally out of character for Raven to think that way.  _Reyes you have no fucking chill_.] But still, for a Sunday morning hungover-not-yet-showered Raven it was a lot to process. She really didn’t need to build this up in her head more than absolutely necessary. [which was probably not at all.]

            “Okay, baby sister,” Bellamy finally chimed in. “Don’t overwhelm our girl.” He turned to Raven, offering her a plate full of food. “Other than breakfast, is there anything  _constructive_ ” Octavia stopped twirling, “that you’d like us to do?”

            “Well, I was going to raid Octavia’s wardrobe for my maybe, possibly date with Clarke this afternoon at TonDC. She kinda left her phone here last night, so um, yeah.” She shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth.

            “Clothes I can do. Who’s the ultimate wingwoman, huh!?” And Octavia was off, a whirlwind of determination. [ultimate wingwoman. terrifying best friend.]

            “More bacon?” Bellamy asked, already piling some on a plate with maple syrup covered French toast.

            “More bacon,” Raven agreed.

 

…

 

 

            There had been more talking, drinking and dancing, but Raven was sure she could be forgiven for forgetting most of what happened before Clarke was straddling her on an armchair and kissing her way down Raven’s neck. It wasn’t perfect; the armchair in question was lumpy, and they were both sloppy with alcohol [and possibly being a teensy bit out of practice]. But none of that mattered when Clarke started sucking a bruise near Raven’s collarbone, or when she sighed into Raven’s mouth [and she was definitely filing ‘likes her hair pulled’ away for future reference].

            Clarke pulled back slightly, breathing heavily [and Raven was definitely not staring at her chest]. There was no chance of looking away once she’d caught the expression on Clarke’s face though. She stood up, eyes [darker than before] and tugged on Raven’s hand [as if she’d need any prompting to follow Clarke ever]. Raven lifted an eyebrow [what? it doesn’t hurt to play coy. she can have chill].

            “Did you want to go somewhere quieter?” She racks her brain, trying to remember what her room looked like when she closed the door earlier in the evening.

            “That was the idea, yes. What do you think?” Raven wanted to ask her what kind of question that was. Instead she just smiled brightly and tried not to walk too fast, Clarke’s hand clasped tight in her own.

            Clarke paused in the doorway. Raven looked around, taking stock of her room/study/workshop/storage unit/safe haven, and tried to imagine what Clarke saw. As someone who’d grown accustomed to living in one room, who’d grown up without ever needing to share a bedroom until college [and wasn’t that a fun wake up call] Raven had managed to keep her space relatively tidy and organised. Where Octavia’s room was “orderly chaos Bellamy! You know I have my own system”, and Monty and Miller’s the casual mess of two lives recently merged, Raven’s was shelves and storage units and clothes that actually got put away. There was a small desk under the window, but even there her papers were straight, her pens in a mug, and all the books that were longing for a shelf to call home were neatly stacked. The only things that ever drew comments were the glow in the dark stars mapping out constellations on her roof, and her epic collection of DVDs.

            “Oh my god!” Clarke’s face lit up. “You have all of Parks and Rec on DVD. I think I love you.” [why did everything keep coming up  _dream girl_ ]. “Monty got me into it last year but never made good on his promise to hook me up with anything past season four, and I got so busy… I heard the finale was pretty much perfect? Tell me though, do you reckon Bell could be the rebellious son of Leslie and Ben?” Raven snorted.

            “Oh god yes!” They both giggled. “You’re more than welcome to- ”

            “Do you think we could-?” Raven gestured for Clarke to keep going, but she was blushing now.

            “Do I think we could what?” Clarke just shook her head, moving away from the shelf. She put her hands on Raven’s hips, pulling her closer. “Uh uh, c’mon dude, we were making out a minute ago, pretty sure the embarrassment thing doesn’t count once you’ve had my tongue in your mouth.” [fucking really?] Raven was aware she’d only known Clarke for a very, very short time, but when her response to that statement is to giggle again and plant a quick kiss on Raven’s nose, she decided to keep her.

            “Do you think we could, maybe, watch some now?” Then she rushed to add, “I mean, I know that’s not what I meant when I suggested going somewhere quieter, and I really do want to pick up where we left off, but I also really want to hang out with you.” Raven smiles. “That’s weird isn’t it? I mean, at high school I had this dorky, nerdy, good girl rep, and then I went to art school, discovered tattoos, bought a motorbike and a leather jacket and suddenly people thought I was no longer that incredibly dorky, hand holding, blushing and unable to shut up in front of a really cute girl, girl, and if O’s given you a different impression-?“ She broke off, question left unfinished, when Raven started gathering DVDs and her laptop. She set it up on her bed grinning.

            “Clarke, I had zero expectations. I mean, I maybe knew about the whole biker chick look, but I didn’t have any idea Octavia intended to play cupid. Besides, any excuse to watch Parks and Rec.”

            Raven soon found out that watching Parks and Rec with Clarke included a lot of tangled limbs [snuggling. she could do snuggling], trading kisses and dopey smiles [check and check] and almost falling asleep together. She’d almost forgotten that they’d been at a party, that most of her friends were in the next room, when the birthday boy himself flung her door open.

            “I FOUND HER,” he bellowed into Miller’s face, clearly not expecting his boyfriend to be standing directly behind him. [or he was too drunk and/or high to bother with volume control.]

            “I can see that,” Miller winced. “Clarke, Fox and Monroe are leaving if you want to catch a designated driver. I mean, it looks like you’re more than welcome to crash here.” He smirked. “Octavia owes you $20, babe.” Monty grinned slowly.

            “ _What_?” Clarke demands indignantly, managing to exude some measure of authority even with her face mostly buried in Raven’s hair.

            “She thought we’d walk in on you naked. Monty assured her we wouldn’t.”

            “It’s a good thing you owe me money then hey kiddo?” Clarke drawls, extricating herself from Raven’s bed. “You gonna see me out?” Raven ignored the knowing look on Miller’s face, and the stage whispered ‘you’re already as whipped as the rest of us’ from Monty when she got up immediately and followed Clarke to the door.

 

…

 

 

            Raven walked into TonDC at 3.50. It was just as crowded as usual, and Raven marveled again at how a café with a barely there kitchen, run by Anya and Lexa, two people who seemed never to have heard of the polite customer service smile, managed to almost constantly be filled to capacity. She was sure it had everything to do with Anya’s to die for coffee [Raven would drink nothing else ever if she could get away with it] and Octavia’s radiant smile – although when it was necessary she had the same ‘take no shit’ attitude as the other two. She caught Octavia’s eye roll from where she was caught in conversation with two guys clearly set on flirting with her. Raven winced in sympathy.

            “Reyes.” Raven swore. No amount of time was enough to get used to Anya’s habit of silently appearing out of nowhere. Her eyes sparkled as she grinned at Raven’s expense, mouth sharp like a blade. “There are two seats over by the back window.” Then, in response to the look of confusion Raven failed to hide, “You have a date.”

            “Yeah. You know I have a date?” Anya rolled her eyes.

            “You do know Octavia?” [and, okay, fair call.]

            “Right. Sorry. Can I have a long black?”

            “Yes. You sure you don’t want anything stronger?” Sometimes Raven wished she’d learned how to read Anya. There  _was_  a sense of humour under the heavy eye make up, she just never knew if she was the joke. When she finally figured out how to respond Anya was already weaving her way back through the tables [wasn’t that always the way? finally thinking of a witty one liner when the moment’s passed.]

            Clarke walked through the door at 3.55. Raven knew because she’d been looking at the door since she sat down. She smiled, catching Clarke’s eye and waving her over. She was wearing a blue dress that showed off the tattoos on her arm. A briar rose design; the flowers faded into the background, covered by thorns that wound their way from her shoulder to her wrist. Octavia swooped in with Raven’s coffee and an order pad to intercept Clarke before she had a chance to sit down. When she turned to put her bag on the floor Raven saw the line of poetry inked across her back.  _You never need to apologise for how you chose to survive._ [who knew tattoos would be a thing?]

            “I’ll grab your latte in a sec hun,” Octavia was saying, “but do you guys want food? We have the mint choc chip cookies in today? On second thought I’ll just bring some over.” She turned her back to Clarke, moving her apron to the side. She was wearing the “Reyes you have no fucking chill” shirt, worn and sad looking because she’d taken to sleeping in it. “In honour of this special day” she whispered with a wink. Raven shot her the dirtiest look she could muster.

            “Before I forget,” she slid Clarke’s phone across the table. She had worked out a plan; hand the phone over early. That way if Clarke stayed, if she ordered a second coffee, if she didn’t skull the first, it meant she wanted to be there. Raven could be sneaky when she wanted to be.

            “Thanks. I vaguely remember taking it out to get a photo of, Monty maybe? Someone was doing something embarrassing, I think. Anyway, thanks for rescuing it.”

            “You’re very welcome.” Raven was nursing her mug. The smell of coffee and the promise of caffeine were two of her favourite things in the whole world. [she may or may not have a thing for coffee. a very big thing. coffee and Clarke and tattoos. that was workable.]

            “So, when I saw the note this morning I was really relieved.” Clarke wasn’t looking at Raven, and a slight blush was creeping across her face.

            “Oh? Phone withdrawal?” Raven smirked.

            Clarke whispered something that sounded like “something withdrawal”, rolling her eyes. Raven found herself wishing she knew Clarke well enough to tell the difference between a ‘jokes on you’ eye roll and a self-deprecating one. “No. Well, yeah, but that’s not why I was relieved. I figured I’d left it there and someone would get it back to me. It’s not like I’m living miles away anymore. I’m back. Bellamy will start haunting me again.  _Shit_ , I forgot about that. I’m never getting rid of him now.” Raven had memories of the many installments of the “Monty and Octavia Make Bellamy Blush Show”; one of which included high school aged Bellamy, on the outs with Aurora, stealthily moving into Clarke’s bedroom. By the time Clarke figured out what was going on he had been staying over every night for a week, and had moved two duffel bags worth of clothes and books in with him. “Anyway, I was  _relieved_  because I’m not very good at the whole ‘asking people out’ thing. I’m not good at the whole ‘dating’ thing either to be perfectly honest.” Raven wanted to say, ‘that’s good, neither am I’. Raven wanted to call Octavia back over and show Clarke the t shirt. [Raven really needed to stop overthinking and talking about herself in the third person]. “But I figured if I could trick you into a first date  _during_ our friend’s birthday party, I could let you trick me into a second one when you returned my phone.”

            “Oh, so that was our first date was it?” [shut up, she’s not beaming. she’s a girl, not the sun, she doesn’t beam.] Apparently she said it with enough levity that Clarke didn’t take it seriously. She reached across the table for Raven’s hand. Octavia, their own personal cupid, summoned by the power of hand holding, sidled up to their table, latte and cookies in hand. To Raven’s eternal delight she didn’t linger.

            “Mmm, if you wanted it to be,” Clarke was biting her lip again, and Raven was glad the only table available was the corner one. Glad they were not sitting opposite each other because then she wouldn’t be able to reach. It’s easy to cross a short distance though. She leaned over, cupping Clarke’s cheek with her hand, running her thumb over Clarke’s bottom lip. Clarke looked up at her, a soft smile playing across her mouth. Raven swallowed.

            “Yeah. Yeah I think I’d like that,” words whispered against Clarke’s lips, and then she was kissing her smile.

            O [4.20pm]:  _YAYAYAYAYAYAY_

            O [4.21pm]:  _but also pls stop grossing out the customers, thx_

            Montykins [4.25pm]:  _o says you’re kissing again, to which i say you’re welcome for the $20 that covered your date. also YAY :)_

            Bellamy [4.45pm]:  _scale of 1-10. how :) are you i took your phone last night?_


End file.
